Wherever I Go
by Atreyl
Summary: Mello's a bastard. Seriously. Not that that stopped Matt from falling head-over-gameboy with him.


**Wherever I Go**

Mello's a bastard. Really. You know how we met?

"Drop that brownie and nobody gets hurt."

I'm not even kidding. I was five years old, recently orphaned, and hungry for a brownie. Then just when I'm about to take a bite out of it, this blond he-she appears in front of me and tells me that anything made of chocolate on the dessert table was his. Me being the confused boy I was, I blinked, told him that I found it first, and proceeded to stuff the whole thing in my mouth. Mello didn't hesitate to asphyxiate me until I choked up the brownie.

Yeah. Funny how that became the start of our relationship.

But I'm not here to talk about my past. No, I randomly decided to buy a camera one night and start recording videos of myself talking, because sometimes I really just need to talk to someone. Besides, a camera is better than talking to a therapist, seeing as it's not a compound, whereas therapist can be...the rapist... I shudder.

Back to the topic.

I never really realized that I was in love with him until ten years later. Sure, I followed him around and followed his every command, but that was all for the reason that I didn't have anything better to do. So yeah, ten years later. I'm sitting on my bed playing on my gameboy, and Mello struts out in this leather outfit, looking utterly delicious. He catches my gaze, smirks, and asks if I like it.

And I'm just choking on my own saliva in shock. Poor me. Of course, Mello doesn't really care, and that's proved when he walks forward and suddenly plants his lips right on top of mine.

Cue me choking further. How's that for a first kiss?

Then, the following night, he disappears. His leather outfit is gone, along with some of his clothes, his chocolate bars, and rosary. There's not even a fucking note.

This is probably why I consider Mello a bastard, not that that stopped me from falling head-over-gameboy(_gameboy. _I do not wear heels, thank you very much) with him. I've never vociferated that specific feeling until five goddamn years later, when he shows up at my front door.

He explains everything, hell, he even apologizes after he finishes. Still, that doesn't stop me from slapping him, then saying in an offended tone, "You put _cameras _in my bathroom and took videos of me _showering_?"

And he just kind of laughs, rolls his eyes, and hugs me.

Naturally, I melt in his arms. Fuck, even after he breaks my goggles, all he needs to do is hug me and I'd take a hail of bullets for him.

Mello's a bastard...but...he's a cuddly bastard, for a lack of a better term.

Right before he drags me to the bedroom to 'make up for lost time,' I tell him that the next time he wants to spontaneously run away, he should tell me, because I'll go with him.

Now you're thinking, _Cue the lovey-dovey sappy moment, _since every cliched reunion has one. Don't worry, it's coming.

Mello smiles, kissing me briefly before promising against my lips, "I'll never leave you again, Matty. Wherever I go..."

I remember my eyes fluttering shut, prepared for the overused finish to that line.

"...you'll be at my heels, wearing the leash I'm going to force upon you tomorrow," Mello finishes, and when I open my eyes, he's smirking.

Yeah, Mello's a bastard. He used to steal all of my chocolate pudding back at Wammy's, he never lets me get my share of chocolate chip pancakes in the morning, and is the reason I currently have this tight leather leash cutting the blood circulation in my neck, and these set of puppy ears that I'm wearing so he'd return from work to a nice surprise.

Fuck, I love him.

That's Mello entering our apartment with the usual slam of the door. Oh, Mels.

Well. I'll be getting half-naked now.

-Matt

* * *

**Am I sensing a possible beginning of a series? o.o I'm seriously thinking of making a little series of separate fics with Matt talking to a camera about his relationship with Mello. Or not. **

**lol, I can just see the title... 'Confessions to a Camera.' Pfft. We'll see.**


End file.
